The Deal Dreams Are Made Of
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: It's finally happened.Anzu can be a dancer,granted it's not the best contract in the world,but she'll be closer to her dream.If only she can put thoughts of Atem behind her and focus on the task at hand,and why does Yuugi want to meet with her so badly?One-shot,post cannon.


Hey y'all. I'm back. And everyone's biggest complaint has been answered! A LONGER FIC! I hope this one is okay. I know there are certain parts were it may seem kinda rushed. And for that I'm sorry. And, I own nothing.

* * *

**The Deal Dreams Are Made Of**

She couldn't believe what she had just been told. It seemed like the perfect offer. She could finally leave her job at Burger World and no more interns at Kaiba Corp. She was free. Mazaki Anzu licked her lips before speaking. She glanced up from her lap to stare into the beady black eyes of the man before her. He was a recruiter. She knew his type well after her few years of dancing in community plays and musicals. He wore a stiff blue suit and his tie and shirt were starched to perfection. His brown hair was trimmed and combed back to reveal a large forehead and thick eyebrows. He slid the documents across the desk, the thick sheets making a soft scratching noise.

"Mr. Green, if I sign this contract, I'll be able to dance on Broadway?" The famous road hadn't been mentioned in his overview of the deal; therefore, she was quick to get to the point.

Mr. Green leaned back in his oversized leather chair; the squeaky farting noise would have hurt her ears had she been less tense. He folded his hands together; his long fingers sliding perfectly passed each other. _'He must be good at piano playing,' _she thought fleetingly before mentally giving herself a shake. This was no time to be examining his character! She was so close to her goal! _'If only Atem could see me now…'_ Another shake. Now was _definitely _not the time to take a trip down _that _memory lane.

"Ms. Mazaki, right now, this is the best contract someone like you could possibly hope to get. Broadway is a bit far off right now. I mean, look at you!" His hands unfolded and he flicked his left hand up and down as if to point of the obvious. "You're going to have to do something with those hips, first of all, if you ever wish to see Broadway. And you've not even had professional dancing lessons! Choreographed stage dancing at the _community _level? Darling, I have girls that take that up on the weekend for some extra cash. That's _nothing._ What's your biggest role been thus far?" He looked down at her resume, his finger trailing across it as his eyes went from side to side.

She sucked in her lips and fisted her hands in her lap. What was wrong with her hips? Were they too big? Suddenly her lavender colored, cotton skirt felt tight whereas this morning it had been loose enough to twirl around her as she demonstrated a few of her moves. The sound of his clucking tongue brought her attention back to him.

"You were a ghost in a version of the story of Anastasia? One scene, my dear. _One scene. _That's the biggest accomplishment you've had," he shook his head. "You're a nobody. To get to Broadway, you're best bet is to sign this contract. It's for two years and it's worth fifty grand, divided throughout the years. And maybe at the end, someone else will pick you up _if_ you're good enough."

A nobody? Out of all of her performances, he was basing her off of a production of _Anastasia? _What about _The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter_? Or that one about Duel Monsters? She had to wear a wing, but she had been able to play Dark Magician Girl. Yuugi had liked that one a lot…And only twenty-five thousand a year? She pinched her eyes shut. Two years. She would just have to prove herself and then maybe she could make it to Broadway. But, even if it wasn't Broadway, it was still New York. It was still America. She was so close.

She straightened and snapped open her eyes, staring him directly in his own. She nodded curtly before saying, "It's a deal." Her vow was then backed up by her signature on the dotted line.

**X**

She lay back on her bed, enjoying the softness of the light blue quilt she had known all her life. Her Grandma had made it for her when she was a baby and now, the faded material was still draped on her full sized bed. She rolled onto her stomach, her arms moving so that she could see the object in her hands. Her cell phone. Ever since Yuugi had gone off to college -studying Egyptology-, their contact had been limited. He came into town to see her performances and then they called each other every week on Tuesday; they weren't sure why they had chosen Tuesday of all the days, they simply just had. She played with her lips as she looked down at the small screen; Yuugi's name was typed across the white screen in grey pixels. All she had to do was hit "call." But why couldn't she?

Why was she scared to call him? It was their day to talk to each other and, boy, did she have something important to tell him. And they hadn't talked in a week because he had been busy with some Egyptology thing that he had to keep quiet about. She had to talk to him…_'Come on, Anzu. Just do it.'_

And risk hurting him? She closed her eyes. She had done enough of that. She thought back to when they had tried to have a relationship after _he_ left. She just had to break up with the poor guy. Even though at one time she had liked him, she didn't now. Not after…Her body tensed against the memories. But it was too late…

She could still picture those demon eyes of blood, lined by kohl and sharp, thick lashes. A shiver travelled down her spine. His skin was paler than a corpse and he was just a silent unless provoked. The way he stood so straight and tall and how the very world seemed to bow before him. He was loved and adored by many.

But none loved him as much as she had. Or rather, still did.

"Atem…" She spoke the name quietly. The way her lips moved to pronounce it felt foreign to her. How long had it been since she had seen him? Said his name? Mentioned him? Thought of him? She tried so hard to close that chapter of her life. But how could she? He had been branded onto her soul too deeply to ever be removed.

She wanted to hold him. She wanted to feel his arms around her again. How many times had he held her that wasn't because she was in danger? None that she could think of. But the other times…A smiled curled onto her lips. She had been so careless back then. She gave a laugh. He was always having to save her. She remembered the time that she had foolishly jumped from one moving train car to another, just so that-

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her cell ringing. She took a few breaths to calm herself before looking at the name on the screen. Yuugi. She took in one final breath before answering. Yuugi was talking before she even had the phone to her ear.

"-great news! You'll never believe it, Anzu! It's so super special awesome! Actually, it's beyond that!" Anzu blinked. It would be an understatement to say he was excited.

"Yuugi, slow down," she advised him. He seemed to heed her words because she heard his excited breathing. She giggled. "Geeze, Yuugi, what's got'cha so worked up? Get a rare card or something?"

If he had been there, she thought he would shake his head as his tone changed. "No, Anzu! It's a little better than a rare card. No…_ a lot _better!"

Her curiosity was wetted. "Yuugi, what's happened?"

He gave a boyish giggle. "I've got a surprise for you!"

She sighed in frustration. That much she could have been certain of. "Yuugi, just tell me already!" She snapped.

She could sense that his mood hasn't lessened any. "I'll be bringing…it…to you in a couple of days."

He would bring it? That in itself was a surprise. "Why not just mail it? Or are you just planning on visiting everyone? Jonouchi's been itching to duel someone other than the kids that show up at the Game Shop."

"Well, it's a surprise for everyone, but I think you'll like it the most." He didn't even acknowledge Jonouchi's lust for the duel. Whatever his surprise was, it was something huge. She rolled back onto her back and then leaned upwards to sit on the edge of her bed, the springs squeaked below her.

"What's this about?" She insisted.

"I can't tell you over the phone, Anzu! You won't believe me." He claimed.

She nodded to herself. "Oh, alright then, Yuugi. I'll just have to wait and see. When did you say you'll be here?"

"I'll be there on Monday."

She sighed sadly. Monday. "Oh, Yuugi…"

His mood finally changed –and instantly. "Anzu? What's wrong?"

She held her phone tighter. "I just signed a contract. A dance contract. I'm flying out to America on Saturday." There was silence on both ends.

"No! No! Anzu! Can't you change the flight? This is really important! Anzu, Anzu, please!" His voice was desperate as he pleaded with her.

She shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "Yuugi, I can't. This is my only chance. If I give this up, I may never get to New York. After all," Mr. Green's words buzzed through her head. "I'm just a nobody…"

Yuugi was silent for a few moments. "Anzu…Is there no other way? I can't leave Tokyo until then because I have classes…"

Anzu brightened a little. "Oh yeah! My plane is leaving from Tokyo! Can we meet up on Saturday before my flight?"

"Yes! Yes! That's it! What time is your flight?"

"Give me a sec," Anzu stood and moved to her desk, wedging the phone between her shoulder and head, she moved the papers around until she came across her ticket. "Flight leaves at 8:45 in the morning. I have to be there at about 8 o'clock to get through inspections and check in. So uh…Gosh, that's kinda early, isn't it? I'd have to leave here by about seven to get there on time. Maybe if I leave at 6:30…About how long will the surprise take, Yuugi?"

"You're only planning for about thirty minutes with us, then?" He sounded sad.

Us? She cocked a brow. "Yuugi, who'll be with you?" He was silent again. "Yuugi?" She implored.

"I've gotta go, Anzu. Just…" His tone was hurried, as if he had given too much away. "Just plan for more than thirty minutes…I mean…I would if I were you."

"Yuugi, what do you-" The line cut off. Anzu pulled the phone away to look at it. She watched as the screen portrayed "Yuugi 13:45" before fading to black. She stared, almost in a daze out the window of her room. "Yuugi…"

**X**

About an hour's drive away in the city of Tokyo, Mutou Yuugi tossed his own cell phone onto his twin sized dorm bed. He rubbed his eyes, suddenly tired beyond his years. He heard footsteps behind him, the click of leather boots sounded across the floor. "What did she say?" His visitor asked, his deep baritone voice echoed through the dark room. Yuugi turned his head to see over his slim shoulder. His visitor stood on the edge of where the lone desk lamp in the corner offered light; his face shrouded in darkness.

"She's leaving for America on Saturday. We can meet her at 7:30 for thirty minutes," the young gamer turned to face the dark visitor.

"That doesn't leave much time," he murmured in return.

Yuugi nodded. "We'll think of something! We just gotta!" His spirit suddenly returned. "Anzu's missed you so much!"

The person in question stepped closer into the light, revealing slickly spiked hair of gold, ebony, and crimson. Ruby eyes that held the barest coloring of violet glinted in the dim light. "I've missed her too, Aibou."

**X**

Anzu sat at one of the tables set up for a Duel Monsters match at the Kame Game Shop. Jonouchi was attempting to make Honda a better duelist, but failing. Miserably. Anzu rolled her eyes. Even _she _knew the difference between a trap and spell card. And why did he just play a 1600 ATK monster against a 2000 ATK monster. She slapped a hand to her forehead in time to Jonouchi's laughter of victory.

"I got jew now, Honda! I attack your Rescue Warrior with my Panther Warrior!" Honda let out a groan as his life points dropped to zero.

"Man, I'll never get the hang of this!" He grumbled.

Anzu smirked and wiggled her brows. "Seems like you can only play when you're showing off for Shizuka."

Both boys turned bright red. "Why I oughta!" Jonouchi yelled as he attempted to leap across the table to strangle his best friend. Honda jumped from his chair, yelling about Duke doing the same type of thing to woo his lovely sister. Jonouchi replied with an "At least Devlin _can _duel! Heck, even my granny can!"

Sensing that this was going to get out of hand fast, Anzu stood and place a hand on each boy's shoulder. "Ok, can it!"

Honda and Jonouchi glared once more at each other before backing down. Jonouchi collected his cards from the table. "Anzu, didn't jew say before that jew had some news from Yuge."

Anzu sat back down in the plastic chair she had just stood from. Placing her elbows on the table, she leaned her head onto her opened hands. "Yeah, I talked to him yesterday." She waited until the boys took their own seats to continue. "He's coming to town Monday. And he has some big surprise."

"Don't you leave on Saturday?" Honda asked.

The aspiring dancer nodded. "Yeah. We're meeting up at the airport before I leave."

Jonouchi thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Wonda what da surprise is."

Anzu stared off into space. "He wouldn't say," she confessed. "He did, however, slip up towards then end of our call. He said that I should plan to spend more than thirty minutes with _them_."

Jonouchi and Honda leaned closer to her. "Dem?" Jonouchi questioned.

"Actually, he said 'us.' But wither way, I'm meeting someone other than Yuugi at the airport." Her voice took on a wondering tone. "Who could it be…"

Jonouchi and Honda glanced at each other. "Maybe he's got a new girlfriend?" Honda suggested.

Anzu shook her head. "No, he would have told me if he had broken up with Rebecca," she winced. "Or she would have called me." And started sobbing and screaming and going on and on about how her "Yuugi-Muffin" had broken her heart and there was no other man for her.

"Maybe they're getting' hitched." Jonouchi submitted; he grinned lopsidedly. "Bet I get to be da best man!"

Honda snorted. "More like the worst man, if you ask me."

Jonouchi's brow twitched. And he opened his mouth to retort when Anzu spoke up again. "That's not something you visit people to tell. You send invites. And once again, Rebecca would have called me."

"Maybe Gramps knows," Honda proposed, half turning in his seat to glance up the stairway that lead to the Mutou residence. The store had closed an hour ago, but Dr. Mutou allowed them to come in after hours to play. At first, Jonouchi loved the attention of being the second best duelist at Duelist Kingdom and being a finalist at Battle City, however, after a while, it got harder and harder for him to duel random kids with their first decks and balancing college and his job at the newspaper. (He had moved up from being a delivery boy. He could now go with reporters and help set up cameras.) That's when Gramps had opened the shop up just for them, that and the relationship they had.

"Yo! Gramps!" Jonouchi called up the stairs.

Anzu winced at Jonouchi's outburst as she wondered if he was sleeping or doing something important. "Idiot! I think he was laying down!" To confirm her statement, Mrs. Mutou thundered down the stairs, her trusty ladle in her hands.

"Jonouchi Katsuya! I'm going to ring your skinny little neck!"

Jonouchi dived behind Anzu, who was sitting closest to him. The girl groaned before moving aside, giving Mrs. Mutou room to throw her ladle. And boy, did she have some good aim.

As Jonouchi sat on the ground rubbing the bump that was forming on his forehead, Anzu and Honda turned their attentions to her as she took his empty seat. "Now then, I just put him down for a nap. Poor guy, he's not doing too well. I may have to close down the shop soon." The mother and the young adults all took a moment to reflect on that.

"Geeze, Mrs. Mutou, do you two need some help around the shop until then?" Honda asked, ever the gentlemen.

She smiled gratefully at him. "I would appreciate that a lot, Honda."

Anzu leaned forward. "Mrs. Mutou, do you know what Yuugi's big news is about?"

Mrs. Mutou looked at the girl. She had hoped that Anzu and her son would have worked out. She loved the girl like the daughter she never could have. After Yuugi had been born, his father had walked out on his family, thus leaving her with the burden of being a stay at home mother with a baby. Having another child had been far from her mind. She shook her head. "Not too much. He just told me there was someone he wanted me to meet."

"Did he say anything about this person?" Honda asked, wanting the information that they all did. Jonouchi peered around Anzu's shoulder, his bruise had already started to fade away, however, he would he most likely be sore for another day.

Mrs. Mutou smoothed the material of her white apron with her hands as she thought back to the conversation with her son. "He was really…cryptic. He said that I had never met him myself, but I would know who he is."

Jonouchi groaned and slapped the gaming table, the vibrations causing Honda's forgotten deck to fall and cards to scatter atop it. "Damn it, Yuugi! Why did he have to leave a riddle!"

Mrs. Mutou pursed her lips, she wanted to say something to the youth for swearing, but she was thinking the same thing. She would be lying if she told them she wasn't curious about this visitor. "Maybe he's a famous duelist?" She suggested.

Anzu looked down at the cards scattered on the table. A Monster Reborn sat face up and she stared at the famous design. "A famous duelist that Mrs. Mutou's never met but will know…" She traced the outline of the card with her finger, feeling the familiar plastic, yet papery, feeling of it. "I wonder if we know him. Yuugi sounded excited on the phone."

The gamer's mother shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, her eyes round and honest. Just like her son's. "He never mentioned any of this until he was allowed to go to that exhibit preview."

Eyes of melting ice briefly went up from the card. "The Egyptian Exhibit," she breathed. So, maybe it _wasn't _a duelist. The three kids eyed each other. Each thinking the same thing: Whoever it was, his reveal would be big.

**X**

Swearing was not something that was frequently in Mazaki Anzu's vocabulary. However, as she stood outside her apartment building waiting on the car sent to pick her up, she thought of a few choice words that she had learned from Jonouchi. She glanced again at her watch and let one of those words out. Ten minutes late now. A tapping noise penetrated her thoughts and she glanced down. She was tapping her foot on the sidewalk. She wasn't sure how long she had been doing that and she found that she was too nervous to stop herself.

She would have just taken a taxi, but Mr. Green had sent someone to collect her. Which was a good thing, she supposed, as she still wasn't fluent in English and once she landed in America, she would be lost. Though, something must have gotten lost in translation when she had asked for her ride to arrive thirty minutes earlier. She glanced again at her watch. Now eleven minutes late. She let out a frustrated scream and plopped down atop one of her bags. She didn't really have too many. Two carry-ons and two others. All she really needed were her clothes and personal items. Things like furniture would be included in her apartment that Mr. Green's company would provide for her and her American roommate.

She folded her arms across her chest. The sun hadn't risen yet, though if one had looked over the horizon they could see the beginnings of sunrise in how the inky black of night brightened as it moved to hug the horizon to purple and then to fiery orange on the very end. Tinges of pink also dashed across the celestial painting adding to the picture.

It was melancholy to think about how this would be her last sunrise in Japan for a while. Gazing out across the night sky, she thought back to all the adventures she and her friends had been on. Anzu smiled softly. This was the closing of another chapter of her life. She chuckled sadly. She had had worst endings before; at least at this ending, she wouldn't have to have any depressing goodbyes. Honda and Jonouchi were busy with college and their own lives, thus making her leave not as difficult. She had moved out months ago and her relationship with her parents was minimal as it was. She barely spoke to Shizuka or Miho anymore. Mai was always away. Her only goodbye would be with Yuugi and they had been separated for quite some time now. It wouldn't be so bad. It's not like she would be saying goodbye to Atem. Not that she ever got a chance to the first time around.

Her hands fisted and she tightened her arms over her chest. Sometimes she hated Yuugi for never letting her say goodbye when she had gone to them that night. And then he had the audacity to tell her that he knew how she felt about Atem the next morning. If he knew then why did he not let her have one final goodbye? She never got to tell Atem how much she loved him. And now she never would. Maybe that's why her life had seemed so boring after he had left. She didn't have the heart for anything besides dancing; he had taken her heart with him. And her dancing was, as Mr. Green had said before, nothing to take too much pride in.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, feeling the small morning breeze skirt across her cheeks. She was a nobody. Because she had nobody in her life to care for. Maybe that's why she had had to agree to such an inacceptable deal. If half of her living expenses weren't going to be paid by the company and she wouldn't have a roommate, there would be no way for her to survive on such a small sum in that city.

Her inner turmoil was disrupted by tires squealing to a stop before her and a car door opening. She opened her eyes to see an expensive looking car parked before her. She thought it looked American, maybe a Ford. She stood as the driver came around to stand between her and the car.

He bowed. "Ms. Mazaki, I presume?" She nodded and stood, slipping her purse onto her shoulder. The driver continued. "I'm from Mr. Green's company. I apologize for my tardiness. You're new arrangements were a little offsetting for your escort and myself. May I take your bags?" She moved away from them and he collected them and placed them in the trunk. She turned to glance back at her apartment complex for the last time.

"Here goes," she whispered, a faint smile gracing her lips as she thought of the person she had taken the catch phrase from.

**X**

The driver got out of the front before Anzu even had her door opened. She clutched her old pink duffle in her hands before getting out and slinging it onto her shoulder. Her oversized purse found its home on her opposite shoulder. The driver, who had yet to say his name, had placed her two other bags on the curb. His green eyes looked about for a moment before focusing on her.

"Ms. Mazaki, your escort should be arriving here shortly. He had other business to attend to and could not make your new arrangements possible. He has your cellular number, correct?" His tone was polite, but Anzu could tell that he really didn't care at all about her or this job.

"Yeah," she glanced at her watch. "Oh! I've got to hurry!" She bowed quickly and took the handles of her other two bags before awkwardly rushing off with the bags moving about her. She was late and she needed to find Yuugi.

Surprisingly enough, the airport wasn't as crowded as she would have thought. She seemed to be the only traveler in a building of business men and women. But then again, wasn't she too a business women now? She shook her head. No time for that. She still had about fifteen minutes before her escort would arrive and she needed to locate Yuugi. Figuring that the best place to go would be the most obvious; she decided to stay close to the doors. Next to the stairs that lead up to the security check point, would be her best bet. So she wheeled her bags and parked them next to a stand-up poster advertising the "new and luxurious Kaiba Airlines." Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes at the pictured airplane that resembled a Blue Eyes.

The picture of the plane reminded her of the jet that Kaiba would ride around in. She wondered how he was doing. She hadn't seen him since Yuugi had gone off to college. All she ever heard about him was what she saw on the news. He seemed to be doing fairly well. Especially now that construction was underway for his Duel Academy. There seemed to be no end in his obsession with Duel-

"Anzu."

Her breathing halted. No way. No way. She was hearing things. She just had to be. Because there was no way that the voice behind her was…

Anzu slowly turned around. The white noise surrounding her faded until she didn't hear any of the airport around her. "Oh my…" She gasped. Yuugi certainly had grown since she had seen him last. He was almost taller than her, another few inches and he would be. And that voice…maybe it had finally dropped. And those muscular arms that were revealed by his black tank, certainly those where the result of working out or working in the exhibits. And his new hair style…surely he had just fashioned it after Atem, right? And those red eyes were contacts. Right?

She blinked slowly and kept her eyes shut. Maybe it was a trick of the light. She slowly peaked them open. Nope. He still looked the same.

Yuugi gave her a smile that was half a smirk. Her breath caught in her throat. How had he learned to smile like Atem? Her knees buckled. "Yuugi…why do you…I mean, you've…change…" She swallowed.

Yuugi's smile changed to a full on smirk. Her throat closed. It was that smirk. The one he always gave off before winning a match. "I'm not Yuugi." And that voice…so deep and alluring and-

Not Yuugi. Her eye twitched. "Of course you're Yuugi! Who else could you be?"

Yuugi's ebony brows went up, as if to say "Are you kidding me?" "I believe I have shared Yuugi's identity long enough, Anzu. It's me. Atem."

Anzu's hands fisted. Anger pulsed through her, hot and thick. How dare he? Wasn't it enough that he would not let her say goodbye to him that night, so many years ago? Wasn't it enough that Atem left? Couldn't they just forget about him? She had been trying so hard.

No she hadn't. Hadn't she just been thinking about him? Hadn't she just been longing for him? She snapped her eyes shut and tensed into herself. "This…is a sick joke, Mutou," she forced out between her clenched teeth.

His hands clasped down onto her shoulders, gently shaking her and forcing her to glance back up. Right into those eyes. Those gorgeous eyes she had fallen in love with. Those eyes that only he could have. "I'm not Yuugi." He said again, earnestly, beggingly.

She slapped him. Hard.

He released her and stumbled back, his hand going up to cup his redden cheek. She hoped it stung. And she didn't care that people had stopped and where staring at them. "Go to therapy," she snapped. "He's dead and you need to move on." But didn't she also need to?

She collected her bags and marched off. Atem straightened and watched her move up the staircase in unwonted shock. He had thought she would believe him. But then again, why should she believe he had returned from the dead? Yuugi should have been there. That was the original plan. That Yuugi would talk to her and then slowly get her onto the topic of him. However, on the way to the meet up, Yuugi had been called in for some emergency meeting with his professor and some other students. Now Atem was faced with a challenge, he would either let the girl he loved walk away from him for Ra knew how many years, by which time they met again she would have found another man, or he would chase her and somehow convince her that he really was Atem.

His choice was easy to make.

He chased after her, completely ignoring the people he rudely bumped into on the way up the very stairs she had only moments ago rushed up.

X

Angrily, Anzu moved away from the end of the security check point. It had only taken thirty minutes. Mumbling angrily to herself about having another forty-five minutes until her plane took off, she headed to the checked bag area. As she stood in that line, she could hear a commotion back at the front of the security line. Curious, she turned her head to see what the matter was. She sneered and narrowed her eyes angrily. She could make out Yuugi's wild hair and a guard. It appeared that Yuugi had tried going after her and they would not let him in. She turned away curtly. Served him right.

A heaviness landed on her heart. Yuugi had been her best friend for almost her whole life and now she was happy that he in trouble with the guards. She was a rotten friend. But he was…well, he had finally gone crazy it seemed. Her shoulders slumped. Her best friend had gone crazy and she…didn't care. What was wrong with her?

Her musings were interrupted by a call of "Miss?" She glanced up and realized that it was her turn and she was holding up the line. Her mouth hung open for a second before she blurted, "Excuse me!" and dashed towards Yuugi and the guard.

Yuugi's faked crimson eyes landed on her and she saw relief for an instant before they snapped back to the guard. "There she is. Just allow me a few moments with her. I beg of you." Anzu wondered how Yuugi had gotten so good at imitating Atem's way of speaking. She had tried to sound sophisticated like he had, but it was just so hard to always use big words and sound, well, like royalty. She assumed that Yuugi could do it so easily because he had spent so much time with Atem.

The guard, a big, gruff looking man with purple hair glared down at her. "Lady, if you step out to talk to this punk, you got to go all the way back through check in. I don't care if he is the King of Games. Not even Kaiba Seto could walk through."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Sir, I'm so sorry about my friend. Can I just talk to him over the line?" She motioned with her hand to where about her waist line was an elastic type of fabric that was stretched between poles to form lines.

The guard glared at her. "Make it quick. I'm only doing this 'cause you're hot."

Anzu's face reddened. She would call him a creep, but then he would most likely get mad and not let her talk to Yuugi. Puffing out her cheeks and releasing the air as a way to control her easily spiked temper, she turned to Yuugi, who was glaring daggers at the guard.

"Uh, Yuugi?" He turned to look at her, his face melting into a mask that gave nothing away. She swallowed. "Could you please drop the Atem charade?"

His hands fisted and some emotion seeped from his eyes to the rest of his face. He was clearly starting to get frustrated with her. Her mouth dropped and she took a step back. "What do I have to do to prove it to you?" He growled.

She stared at him with wide eyes of azure. "I…uh…Tell me something only Atem and I would know?" So clique and cheesy, but, hey, it worked on T.V.

Atem –no, Yuugi until proven otherwise- smirked. "Very well. Your Love Tester only beeped for me, not Yuugi. You never told him because you didn't want to hurt his feelings. When I had lost Yuugi's soul, you were the only one who stayed by my side. You kept me from possibly killing Haga. You deliberately put yourself in danger during your first date with Yuugi just to see me. You promised to keep my destiny a secret from Yuugi."

Anzu moved a little closer to him. Sure, those were things Atem would know, but he could have told Yuugi. "Atem…Yuugi…Whoever you are…those are things that only he would know, but I just can't…He's…" She looked down, unable to finish.

"It's still not enough is it? I could have told Yuugi those stories. But Anzu," She felt his hand cup her cheek and he tilted her face up. She stared into those eyes. She couldn't see the clear layer of a contact in those eyes. Tears began to burn behind her own eyes. "Oh gods…"

He pulled her closer, holding her tightly against his chest. Her throat tightened. "Would I ever betray our friendship? Your trust in me? There are very few memories that I have where it is just you and me. I like to treasure those. Just as I do my own memories with Honda or Jonouchi. Even though Aibou offered to give me his memories, nothing could ever compare to my own memories of holding you after you jumped from a moving train to be by my side. Or when you had been knocked off your dragon by Alexander. Or our dates. Those memories are my own," He pulled away faintly so that they could look into each other's eyes. "And yours. I would never give away our secrets. Not even to Aibou. And I'm sure there are memories that he would not disclose to me."

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him gently. "It is you…" His speech aside, she knew it was him from the way he felt against her. The way he held her. The feel of his arms. She tilted her head back, a few tears escaping from the corners of her eyes. "How…I thought…"

He smiled down on her. Not a smirk. A genuine smile. "Remember that exhibit that Yuugi was called away for?" Her nod allowed him to continue. "Ishizu had called him about it. A group of archeologists had found my tomb and somehow uncovered the puzzle and other items. Though damaged, Yuugi was able to rebuild the puzzle and using old magic, the Ishtars were able to resurrect me."

She blinked, taking it in. "You mean, you're really alive? Your own body and everything?"

He nodded. "Yes. My own body and 'everything.'"

Anzu gave a goofy grin and hugged him again. She felt like a giddy child that had just been given the toy she had been asking for. Except, Atem was way better than any toy. She looked back up at him. "Atem, I have to tell you something. I should have told you that night, but I-"

Rough hands pulled them apart. Anzu gasped and Atem grunted in anger, glaring up at the guard. "Alright, babe. Time's up. If you're on the 8:45 to New York, get moving."

Anzu met Atem's glance. "I…"

Atem's eyes saddened. However, he controlled them quickly. "I will not stand in the way of your dream, Anzu-chan."

The aspiring dancer shook her head, hair swishing around her face and shoulders. Her brows shifted together over her swirling eyes. She reached her hand for him and took another step closer. "Atem, I-"

Another hand grabbed her arm and twirled her around. She gasped and looked up into the eyes of an obviously American man. He had blonde hair and was chemically tanned with striking blue eyes. He wore a stylish black business suit with a royal blue dress shirt and black tie. He smiled and his eyes crinkled in the corners from crow's feet, giving away his age as late thirties. "Ah, you must be Miss Mazaki. I'm Mr. Patterson. I work for Mr. Green and he sent me to collect you. Now, come along, dear. Say goodbye to your friend. The plane leaves in less than twenty minutes and you've yet to check in your bags."

Anzu turned back to gaze at Atem. "I didn't get to say goodbye to you last time you…left. I didn't have the courage and Yuugi didn't offer to switch over. This time, I'm finding that I…" She ripped her arm from Mr. Patterson's hand and threw herself at him again. She shook her head as she stared into his demon eyes. "I do have the courage to this time. You are my new dream Atem. I've not stopped thinking about you since you left."

Atem peered down at her, his mouth agape. He was obviously surprised by her confession. "Atem, I've loved you since the day you saved me from that criminal. And you mean more to me than my contract. If it's ok with you, I want to stay here. With you."

"Ms. Mazaki!" Patterson shouted. She didn't turn and Atem's eyes never wavered from hers.

Atem mentally collected himself before he replied. "Anzu, after how I hurt you, I should be the one begging. I promise I will never leave again without making time for you and me to be alone," He reached up his hand and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I see no issue with your staying here as long as you too allow me to be by your side."

The young woman smiled. "Deal," She turned to look back at Mr. Patterson, who was looking rather flustered. "Please tell Mr. Green I've found a much better deal than the one he offered me. I will not be going to dance in his company."

Mr. Patterson began tripping over his words, "But, Ms. Mazaki…you said…and we had…the money…you are extremely talented…we need you…company'll go under-"

Anzu shook her head. "I'm sorry, but," She turned to smile at Atem. "There's someone who needs me more. And I need him." And she didn't care that they were standing in the middle of a busy airport. She pulled Atem closer, knocking over a pole and allowing for slack in the elastic lines, and kissed him.

And the cheers from the people passing through security that had been observing them were nothing compared to the fireworks Anzu and Atem felt at their long awaited kiss.

**END**

* * *

Usually I don't ask for reviews, but I would like to know how I did on this, since I usually only do stuff that's like 6 pages. It was hard for me to keep going and not divide it up, but I stuck to it. Hope you all enjoyed!

~MutantEnemy101


End file.
